Anarial
This I hope will be my best work yet. I beg you for constructive criticism cause I'm sick of making crappy stories. I was born as a high elf in Stormwind. My father and mother were loving and kind. They gave me everything I wanted. They had the gold to afford everything and it was the most perfect family ever. As I grew up I became interested in mind maigc. Battles fought with intelligence instead of brute strength. I tried many different things from warlocks to rogues but none of the training was fit for me and I quit after a couple of weeks. I did some reading in the library and thought of something new. What if I combine the powers of a warlock with the stealth and cunning of a rogue? I did research learning to see if there was anything like it and I found it. The closest thing to a warlock/rogue mix was a Spymaster. I told my parents of my discovery and it went haywire. My mother cried and so did my father. I asked them what was wrong and they told me a Spymaster is a deadly person but for a reason. They told me they gained their powers through torture. I told them I was determined to become one though and would go through any training. They hired a warlock to put me through the most brutal training. After years of torture I started to learn his tricks. I knew how to fight back against his curses and dark magic. Then one day, while he was torturing me, I entered his mind. It was amazing what I found. Secrets and knowledge I had never seen before. I had grown accustomed to the torture he put through. Once he realized I entered his mind he said I was ready for the next step. Stealth and seduction. He summoned a succubus. A demon that represents pain and seduction. Through his commands the succubus taught me her ways and I learned the art of seduction and pain through mind and physical attacks. He told me that was all he could teach me and I must seek out a rogue for further training. I realized then that back then I didn't have the will to learn from a warlock or a rogue and now I do. I told my parents I had mastered the seduction and deception part of my training and I was ready for my stealth and cunning part. They hired a rogue to teach me the arts of stealth and hidden combat. I quickly learned from him all I needed. Then they hired a spymaster. She taught me how to improve and many new things that I couldn't do before. Overall I started when I was 13 in human years and I am now 30 in human years. I have spent 17 years as a spymaster and have become quite advanced in my art. I started to grow this hunger for pain though. At first I assumed it was nothing but only too late would I find out the corruption from the warlock side of the training. While I was traveling a necromancer sensed the magic about me. He kidnapped me and killed me. He then preformed ancient rituals on me that went against logic itself. He ressurected my spirit as a shadow spirit. With it I was granted the power to possess and repossess dead bodies over and over. With my newfound talent along with old training I quickly became a deadly force to mess with. I trained in dark arts and it corrupted me. I became hungry for pain and agony. I loved to tear people apart and watch their lives get destroyed. For years I studied with the necromancer the dark arts and he taught me many things and how to use my shadow spirit as a weapon against others. Once done learning from him he said I had to pass the final test. The final test was to kill him. Little did he know I was a spymaster though. I had entered his mind and saw every attack he did against me. I quickly slew him and left. I travelled for many years not fitting in anywhere. I was alone and an outcast. Then I found the Kingdom of Lehmos. They took me in though they didn't know what I was. I was still an outcast in society and mistrusted by most. I warped mind and body alike with my magic and intelligence. I still train to this day what the necromancer taught me. I rob graves in the night and practice dark arts on them. Soon I will be able to raise the dead under my command. Once I become powerful enough I will use my dark magic to defend my kingdom and fight the corruption that constantly haunts me. In the beginning I was not very good at the magic I now used but through training I have become a powerful force to reckon with. The only problems I face are those of corruption and enslavement.